What we'll have when everything else is gone
by PeacockF
Summary: Sometimes we need to settle with our past, to go on and look into the future. Rated T for some mild sexual allusions and situations. K/A
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**WHAT WE'LL HAVE (_WHEN EVERYTHING ELSE IS GONE_)**

_Hi all!  
>Some preliminary remarks to introduce this fic: it was inspired by the listening of a song… but it is not a songfic.<br>Simply, when I listened to that song, I found it very interesting for the development of a story: the lyrics were so… Keith! Then the story took form, and more songs added to the inspiring one. I'll call it a "fic with songs".  
>So, here we are… <em>

_I wanted the fic published as soon as possible, so I did a very minor editing. I hope it could be easily read regardless._

_I tried to upload this fic probably in the rush hour… or had some problems, and messed up a little. I wasn't even allowed to upload the first chapter (part one) in the first. Sorry!_

_I don't own Voltron, nor the lyrics and music of the songs quoted in the story (that belongs to their respective authors/singers, in turn quoted in the story)._

Prologue

With the hand resting on her cheek and her eyes staring into space, the princess of planet Arus was far from doing the job which she was assumed to be busy doing.

Coran had assigned her the task of studying the culture and traditions of planet Lyra, with a view to an important meeting that should have been taken one month on, with the ambassadors of that world. Thanks to that meeting, Arus could have achieved one of the most valuable alliances inside the Denubian Galaxy, in the fight against planet Doom.

But at that time Allura was really in the worst state of mind to focus on that commitment. She had reread the same line at least a dozen times without even a jot was imprinted in her memory. Every time she directed her sight on the sheet, her mind drifted away and began to see again the images that that day were the reason of her distraction and her inner turmoil.

Her head kept coming back to what had happened the night before, to what then had caused her anger and pain, and that now oppressed her with frustration.

_It's all__your fault__... Why__has __all to be__so__difficult with you!__? _She though.

After all she had done nothing wrong ...


	2. Chapter 1 The evening before part one

_I don't own Voltron_

The evening before – part one

Till then it had been an evening like many others: one of those relaxing evenings that the team every now and then was able to carve out, and in which time the boys, while sipping a cup of hot tea or chocolate, entertained themselves telling each other amusing anecdotes dating back to the times of the Academy, or daydreaming about what each of them would have done once the war ended.

It was in evenings like that that Allura had the opportunity to learn more about her friends, to discover their flaws, but also to appreciate even more their merits. In evenings like that she had started to smile again, after long years of retirement and seclusion in the caves underneath the ruined castle, during the darkest time of the war; moreover, it was in evenings like that that she had begun to believe that she had a family once again. For what she was concerned, she would have like to those evenings to continue throughout the night ...

For some strange reason those meetings ended every time in the same way: as for a tacit agreement, Hunk, Pidge and Lance were always the first to retire and leave the company, adducing each time a new and improbable excuse, and she would find herself alone in the rec-room... with him.

Indeed, that situation quite suited her... Somehow, she came to wait for those moments of solitude with him with joyful anticipation mixed with a certain amount of anxiety. She didn't understand why, but his closeness caused her always an incredible set of contradictory feelings. She was happy, and yet scared... By what, though, she couldn't well understand: after all, next to him she had always felt in the safer place in the world; by his side she knew that no harm would ever befall her. Yet, whenever he was near, she felt a deep and strange pang in her heart and stomach. She had never felt a pain so intense, and, at the same time, so... sweet. It was so pleasant that she had come to the point to almost obsessively want to feel that sensation, because it made her feel so incredibly alive...

What was happening to her? She was not sure of the answer...

In those moments that she spent with him it didn't happen anything particularly strange or exciting. Usually they kept talking about this and that, or remained in a comfortable silence, abandoning themselves to the mere pleasure of each other's company. Sometimes they indulged in sipping a glass of wine, that Keith poured from a bottle ordinarily kept carefully out of the sight of the young Pidge, and, leaning on the parapet of the observation deck that was directly accessible from the room, they enjoyed the view of the night landscape of planet Arus dimly lit by the moon.

But the thing that she more enjoyed doing with him was... laughing. Before those evenings, she had never realized how funny and full of bright sense of humor he was. She discovered that that was a talent saved only for his closest friends and only for those rare moments when he allowed himself to relax. And their evenings were always like that: serene and full of warm smiles.

Her companion had never been a very talkative guy, but he possessed the rare gift of listening, so most of the time she would talk and he was silent. And his silence never simply sprang from an awkward lack of topics: the sensation she felt, when she spoke with him, resembled what she felt when she turned to the starry sky: so mysterious, deep and incredibly wise, she felt that he understood her like no one else in the world. It was as though he possessed an old soul, able to read the mysteries of the universe.

Nevertheless in those evenings something was always missing: it was like he was not able to open up to her like she was able to. She wanted to get into his heart, know more about him, and find out what made him happy or sad, but often she was faced with a wall. As clearly as she felt that he loved to spend those hours alone with her, and that he appreciated her company, however, she also felt that that wall lain between them had been built by him himself. But in defense from what? What was he afraid of?

But sometimes, even if with difficulty, she could find a crack in that wall, a weak point. It had been almost a year since she officially joined the Voltron Force and they became teammates; and from that moment on their level of confidence and intimacy had greatly deepened. In their night-time conversations every now and then she could get out from him a thought or a memory of his past, so much so that she had come to know about him, in a year, what her companions were barely able to found out in five years of Academy. The other boys made fun of the commander, saying that their cold and granitic Captain had softened, and that he had found the only person able to make him loosen up, able to discover his weaknesses. In some ways they were right, but it would be more correct to say that SHE was his weak point. And Allura knew... and was pleased about it. After all this meant that she, somehow, was special to him. And this heartened her, because... in many ways... HE was special to her.

Allura didn't know when she started to realize that what she felt for her commander was not only friendship. In her heart surely there was friendship too, and she thought that he was her closest friend and confidant, but there was also infinitely more. Many times she wondered how she would have felt once the war ended, and once the boys, her friends, had been forced to return to Earth to be reassigned to another mission. At such moments her heart filled with an immense sadness, knowing that the separation from them would be the most difficult challenge to overcome. But the thought of being forced to stay away from him ... it was simply unbearable. The very idea made her heart fall to pieces, so she avoided thinking about it and tried to enjoy every little moment she could share with him.

In this mood, Allura got ready to spend the night...


	3. Chapter 2 The evening before part two

_Many thanks to my reviewers. You encourage me!_

_This chapter will be a little longer than the previous two._

_I don't own Voltron, ecc. ecc._

The evening before – part two

It was 11 pm, and, as usual, the boys, one after the other, had begun to leave the rec room. Hunk was going to be on night shifts, and that would have kept him busy until 2 am, while Pidge took leave saying that he absolutely wanted to complete his latest software for the security system of the castle before the following morning. Lance and Keith, instead, were engaged in a game of chess for about half-an hour, and they were essentially in a tie. Allura enjoyed very much watching her friends facing one another in a competition of any kind, because every time it was like they were about to deal with a feat of vital importance, like their very survival would depend on it. It was incredible how they couldn't carve out for themselves even a moment of levity... especially in those situations that involved a head-to-head! Lance kept his elbows leant on his legs, his facial expression clearly focused. Keith, as usual, had gone into his warrior mode and played against his opponent using the psychology: with his body erect and comfortably rested against the back of his chair, he looked at Lance without showing any personal emotions. And Lance was obviously annoyed.

Allura had always been struck by Keith's ability to handle any situation with extreme calm and rationality. And this was particularly evident and effective on the battlefield. It was this talent that had earned him, at the very young age of 20 years, the rank of Captain. Allura couldn't imagine a single person who deserved it more than him: Keith was a born leader, although maybe he himself didn't thoroughly realize it; he possessed by nature that charisma that many men, including some of the rulers she had met, would have never achieve even in many years of study and practice. This too was part of the long list of qualities that attracted her to him.

The next move was to Lance. After a few minutes of consideration he decided to move the rook. Keith couldn't restrain a slight smile of satisfaction: it was precisely the move that he hoped he would do! With a flick he moved his white bishop in line with the opponent's king: "Checkmate." There was no way out for the king of Lance: every move would have been fatal to him.

"No! It is not possible! How can you always win this game, without me even realizing it? ".

Allura chuckled a little.

"Well, it is assumed that this is a game of strategy... and strategy, my dear Lance, definitely has always been my favorite subject!" Keith replied.

A baffled Lance cast a glance on the board and on the pieces removed that laid off the ground: among the blacks there were three pawns, one bishop and one knight, and among the whites three pawns, one knight and two rooks. "Look! More than half of our armies are still on the chessboard! How can you call this a battle? "

"By now you should have learned that in chess, it doesn't matter how many opponents you take out, but how you may be able to reach the goal first..." And with that Keith turned to Allura and winked at her.

Keith was just like that, even in real battles: he always tried to make the most of every situation, defeating the enemy aiming at his very heart and sacrificing the smallest number of people involved, even if opponents.

"Enough! After this, it's time for me to go to bed." Having stretched his arms vigorously, Lance stood up and went to the door without further delay. But before leaving he turned back toward them: "And you two, you'd better behave!" Having said that, he wished them goodbye with a nonchalant wave of his hand and a wink. Allura couldn't help but blush with the innuendo hidden behind those words, but decided to play dumb and, according to her own naivety, turned to Keith and asked him: "What do you think he meant by that?". Keith only shrugged and shook his head with resignation.

Both were obviously aware that those evenings they spent only in each other company could easily lead to gossip, but seeing that nothing improper really happened between them, they tacitly agreed to not worry about it. Their conscience was clear, why bother about others' thinking? Besides, the rec room, like many other rooms inside the castle, was under video surveillance. Anyone could have reviewed the records to check what happened there, and their friends had definitely already done so - they had no doubt about that.

Both Keith and Allura were also aware that their meetings weren't exactly "normal" friend dates. The whole situation that allowed them to remain alone was not exactly "normal". For one thing, Allura didn't spend so much time alone with any of the other guys of the team. And then there was this "strange" ritual, so that were their very friends to ensure that they remained alone. Third, neither Keith nor Allura had never tried to avoid that situation - which could have been easily misunderstood - retiring early before the others. If anything, they came to wait for that unspoken date with trepidation. It had become their occasion to talk about their impressions about the day, discuss some important decision that Allura should have taken the following days, review together the battles and comfort each other for the pain they had caused. Yes, they both knew that their meetings were not just friend dates, and that their teammates gave them those moments so they could find the way and time to admit it to each other... but, until then, both preferred to remain gingerly beyond that invisible line that they had drawn to defend their hearts from that feeling they were still trying hard to understand and control.

Once left to themselves, Keith went to take his usual place beside her on the couch. Allura, meanwhile, had poured herself and his companion a cup of a particularly valuable green tea shipped directly from Earth - given the fact that that type of plant didn't grow on her planet.

"So, how are the preparations for the meeting with the planet Lyra's diplomats going? Coran told me that he wants you to be particularly prepared for that occasion. Actually, it's an unique opportunity to form a very strategic alliance..." he asked, genuinely interested.

"I have to say that I don't feel yet ready... but I still have a month to play around with: even if I'll have to alternate the study with lion practice and with the ordinary administration of my country, I think I can do it" she replied, giving him one of her most radiant smiles. Keith quickly averted his gaze, concentrating on sipping his own cup of tea, and continued: "Too bad the king of planet Lyra has only one daughter and no male heir. It would have been much more easy gaining his favors... and maybe the prince could have also become the proper suitor that everybody is waiting for..."

At those words Allura was on the point of hitting the ceiling. She was about to give him her usual huffy answer, but then she restrain herself, having seen the smug expression on his captain's face, and the light rippling of his lip that couldn't hide the smile and the teasing sparkle lying in his eyes: Keith was making fun of her and she was about to swallow the bait. Annoyed, and yet amused, Allura threw herself against his arm and began to innocently shower him with punches: "You... How dare you to mock me? Come on! On a subject like that?". It was no secret Allura's declared aversion to the idea of being forced to marry for political interests.

Keith hardly managed to hold the tea-cup that was slipping from his hands, and couldn't help but burst into laughter: "Watch it! Do you want me to get burnt?". Then, seeing the pout forming on her face, he continued: "Come on, forgive me, I was just joking. You know... I would be the first to stand out against it, if you eventually decided to get married for the wrong reason..."And with those words, Keith glanced at her with one of his softer looks.

Well, were looks like that that disintegrated all her resentments. Allura felt like her body was about to melt under the stare of those eyes and that only her heart remained intact, although it seemed to her that it started to beat with a rhythm of its own that didn't fit neither with her breathing, nor with the other functions of her body. Trying to hide her confusion, Allura gathered her breath enough to answer: "I forgive you." Then she quickly averted her eyes and directed them away.

Keith continued: "Going back to serious matters: I'd like you to tell me if you need more time to study. I could exempt you from some of the practices, or give you a hand with some of your paperwork".

"Well, thank you… but as for skipping lion practice, it's completely out of the question. In spite of the alarm clock going off at 6 am, you know I would never give up my daily flight with the Blue lion: it's one of the few moments of true freedom that it's accorded to me. Besides, what would the others think? That you reserve me a special treatment?". This time it was Keith's turn to slightly blush. Allura pretended not to notice and continued: "As for your second offer, on the other hand... I might take it into account. In certain matters, you come off even better than me!".

"A deal, then. If you need something, there for the asking!".

Both ended in silence their cup of tea.

"Ah, Keith, I almost forgot... I wanted to show you something...". Allura pulled out from under the couch a massive box. "You know... Next week it will be one year since I officially joined the team. You may think it's a silly thing, but I wanted to throw a small party of sorts. Nothing formal, only a toast with the four of you to thank you: join the Voltron Force was one of the most significant events of my life. For the first time I felt part of something that I chose, and that no one else arranged for me. I don't know if you can understand me, but it would be very important for me to celebrate that moment". Keith stared at her for a long time before answering: "On the contrary, I completely understand you, and I think the party would be a great idea. But what is the box you have there? "

Allura had almost forgotten why she had introduced that topic in the first place: "Ah, yes. This is what I wanted to ask you... You see, the fact is that I'm doing this... how you might call it? Oh, that's it... a yearbook! It's a kind of photo album, where I collected some of the most important images of the past year, about Voltron and the Voltron Force. I'd like it to be a kind of gift for the team, but also a document to leave with posterity, for they to always remember who the members of this team were. I realized, in fact, that there are very few pictures of the former pilots of the lions in the castle, so much so that few people still remember them. I don't want that to happen to you too... to us..." Keith's eyes lit up: "You know it's a fantastic idea? Let me see, I'm curious to flip through it".

Allura handed him the box she had kept leaning on her lap. Keith lifted the lid and took out the album. The cover of the volume was made of a thick brown leather, very smooth to the touch, and on the front it displayed, mounted, a metal enameled plaque representing the heraldic crest of the royal house (the same shield that was emblazoned across the chest of Voltron), colored with gold, and with each lion's color: black, red, blue, green and yellow. While Keith leafed through the pages of the album, Allura explained him the logic she had followed in the making: "See, here, in the first pages, I wanted to put some photos of the team members, along with some biographical information. Of course there's Sven too..." Keith briefly stopped to cast a smile in her direction.

"Then here there's the part about Voltron and some of its deeds. I imagined this section as a kind of war reportage. I inserted the pictures that for me represented the most interesting material, also as historical document for future generations. There are many pictures of the team as whole as well". Keith flipped interested through the many pages that related to that section. At that point Allura held him back just a moment, and called his attention to herself. There was some sort of agitation in the words she uttered right after: "The last two sections are the ones I care the most... For these I needed the help of the guys... and I'd like you to help me to complete them". Keith was surprised and intrigued by her request, but even more by the slightly agitated tone the princess had spoken with. He gave her a half smile: "If I can help you, I'll do it gladly. What is it? ". Allura sighed: somehow she knew it would not be easy to get what she wanted. "See, I titled the last two sections "_The Voltron Force yesterday_" and "_The Voltron Force tomorrow_". I will leave the last part blank for now. I'd like to complete it in the future, maybe in a few years, so that we'll be able to see and let the others see what we would become. As for the other section... to compile it I asked everyone if they could give me some photos of their past, of their childhood and of the years of the Academy. They were all very nice... Lance gave me a lot of photos of the others, as well as his. Here there's one of him with his family: it's very beautiful, isn't it?" She glanced at him, then continued: "And I... I was wondering if you, too... had any".

Well, she had made it: Allura had found the nerve to ask Keith to give her a concrete memento of his past. She knew perfectly well, as the whole team for the matter, that that was the more difficult topic for him to deal with. Usually Keith didn't like talking about his childhood and family. Allura could understand him: his past's memories were very painful and she had discovered them with difficulty in their evening chats.

Keith had lost his mother, who died of cancer, when he was only ten years old; he also had a brother, five years younger, whom he held dear... but he had died too, in a car accident, five years after the mother; his father, who was a taciturn and gloomy man, had never really got through the passing of his beloved wife, and after his younger son's death had confined himself in his grief, completely cutting Keith out of his life. Although they were both officers of the Galaxy Garrison, father and son never spoke to each other. Since the death of his brother, Keith's life had just gone ahead, with the only support of his Academy fellows' friendship.

Despite what she had known about him, Keith had never really TALKED about his family, about the feelings he had felt for them and about what he felt now. Allura had the feeling that Keith had never really come to terms with his past and his grief, and this worried her: there's nothing worse than living with ghosts, if ghosts don't help you to overcome the pain, like it had happened to her, that had succeeded in part thanks to the presence of his father's spirit. Allura too had had her fair share of suffering to deal with and to overcome, and for this, and also for the feeling she had for Keith, she felt herself justified in provoking him on that subject and in giving him a hand to really, and once and for all, go forward.

Keith's face darkened suddenly, like it happens when the clouds unexpectedly obscure the sun, right in the middle of an afternoon that had been, until then, bright. Allura predicted that reaction, but tried to soothe him: "Keith, relax... I didn't ask you to tell me anything. I'd like to just be able to complete this yearbook showing who we were. If you don't want to put pictures of your family in the album, some photos of you would be more than sufficient. Look, I'll show you the ones given me by the others..." Keith raised no smiles nor showed sign of comfort, but did nothing to stop Allura, who between his hands continued to leaf through the album. Under his eyes he saw some pictures of Hunk's large family: Hunk had four male brothers, and in all the pictures he was portrayed in their company; then there were Pidge's own photos, where he posed in his mother and in his brother Chip' company: these had been almost certainly taken on planet Balto. There were also many photographs of Allura with her parents, or with Nanny and Coran: in all the pictures she appeared happy and smiling, and even if in those snapshots she could have not been more than eight years old, Keith couldn't help but notice the incredible beauty that shone from her face.

Then came several pictures that were certainly part of Lance's memories: in fact there were portraits of him with his family, as well as many pictures of the Academy's years. In most of these Lance was accompanied by his inseparable friends: Sven and Keith himself. Remembering when and where those photos had been taken, Keith couldn't help but smile. Allura immediately noticed and rejoiced in: maybe that feat would have been easier now... So she eagerly flipped another page of the album: on the left page stood out a single picture, depicting a boy approximately of ten, with long and unruly black hair and dark eyes. Allura stopped in front of this pictures, staring at it with a smile: "Here's my favorite picture of all. Lance gave it to me: I don't know how he got it, but then... you were friends since childhood! Oh Keith, you're so cute in this picture! You were truly a beautiful child, and..." Before she could finish her sentence, Allura looked up at Keith, and her words hung over, because she didn't like at all what she saw. Keith's face had hardened again, but this time his eyes had a sparkle that communicated anger and deep discomfort. That was the kind of look that Keith usually reserved only to his enemies. Without saying a word Keith took the photo of the boy away from the album and began to fix it.

"Keith, why have you taken it?" she asked. But he didn't answer: he was still and cold like a stone.

Allura felt completely bewildered by his reaction. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words: she felt that something was happening that she would've never expected and she didn't know why. Moreover, she felt her heart in her mouth: if she had spoken, she probably would have burst into tears. Why was Keith reacting so badly for that photo? Bracing up herself, and forcing herself to hold back the tears, Allura dared to gently lay her hand on his shoulder: "If I had known that a picture of you as a child would have upset you so much, I assure you that I would've never put it in the album. But, why... ". Keith suddenly stood up, thus freeing himself from the touch of her hand, that Allura reluctantly withdrew on her lap. Then he went to the window, the picture always held tight in his hand. Without turning towards her and keeping staring into space, with the coldest tone she had ever heard coming out of his lips, he said: "This is not me... he's my brother Ethan. Lance should be more careful when he hands his stuff out... and you... you should not interfere in things that are not a concern of yours".

Allura couldn't believe her ears: since they first met, he had never spoken to her with such harsh and distant words. Without saying a word, Allura stood up and walked out of the rec room, leaving behind the album open on the table. She was upset and she felt that the tears were about to run down from her eyes… but she wouldn't allow Keith to see them: that evening he had hurt her enough.

_Things that are not a concern of mine... I thought we had already gone through that stage... I thought we had learned to share everything. At least with me, I thought you felt free to open up your heart. Evidently I was wrong._

Keith, with the corner of the eye, saw her leave, but did nothing to stop her. When he heard the door close behind him, he released the breath he was long since holding and leaned his head against the glass: "A fool... I was a complete fool. Can you ever forgive me?" But nobody was there to listen to his words, which got lost in the air. That evening he had let his pride and stubbornness prevail on what he felt for her... but he was already deeply sorry for this. The question that now he was asking himself was: would he be able to make up for that mistake?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I fear you'll have to wait a while for the next one. I have yet to translate it! ;)_


	4. Chapter 3 The day after part one

_I have to apologize for my incredible delay. I haven't any good justification_. _I simply suck at updating!_

_I hope you will forgive me, and will appreciate the next two chapters._

_Many thanks to all those of you kind enough to let me a review. I really enjoyed them._

_A special thanks to Nonny, who showed me some grammatical mistakes I made in the first three chapters: I did a minor re-editing, trying to correct them, but I'm not sure to have spotted all the mistakes.. Never mind!_

_To Lance4Ever: it was kind of you to nudge me to update! I hope to not disappoint you with this little story of mine! _

_Before any of you could complain, I will warn you that this is a very simple story, maybe even silly. But I did love it, and enjoyed writing it. I sometimes tend to be very sentimental._

_I don't own Voltron, ecc._

The day after – part one

Both had spent a sleepless night, repeatedly tossing and turning in their own bed, trying to find a way to make up for that situation that had arisen between them. But Allura was too mad at him and felt that she didn't owe him any apology. Her wounded pride said her that the first move was to Keith. After all she had done nothing wrong...  
>Keith, on the other hand, understood that he had made a mistake... and that he should find a way to mend the relationship with her, but he couldn't bear the thought of having to admit his fault. He had always been extremely proud...<p>

At various times he had discussions with her (ever since she had almost forced him to give her a chance to pilot the blue lion), but he had always had his reasons: she usually understood them, and both ended up apologizing to each other and bonding with the other even more.

But this time his reaction was disproportionate: Allura didn't know the photograph portrayed his baby brother (maybe even Lance hadn't noticed)... but then, even if she had known? Keith had to learn to go ahead... The ghosts of his past were oppressing him for far too long. And Allura was only trying to help him to overcome them. This time he was completely wrong, but despite knowing it, he couldn't think of a way to get the courage to apologize to her.

The next morning things hadn't gone better: during lion practice Keith and Allura hadn't directly addressed each other and they had been in a very bad mood with everyone. Even their performance level was very low, much to the chagrin of their teammates. As if things couldn't get any worse, they both refused to have lunch with the others and retired to their apartments with the excuse of some important duties they had to attend to.

The situation had taken a turn that neither Lance nor the others were willing to bear for long, for the good of the team, but, above all, for the good of their friends. After noting that the evening before something bad must have happened and that the two must have seriously argued, Hunk, Pidge and Lance met up in the rec room to define a strategy to force Keith and Allura to talk again and make up with each other.  
>"Keith and princess' behavior today is really incomprehensible..." Pidge began.<p>

Lance rolled his eyes and raised his hands to the sky in a gesture of impatience: "Oh, Pidge! There isn't much to understand: the two lovebirds must have had a fight last night, and since both are awfully stubborn, no one wants to take the initiative to make peace".

"You know what?" Hunk continued. "I'm not going to let them stew in their own juice, 'cause it may take days before they start talking again to each other... and with us". Then added: "And to think that in a week we would have celebrated one year since the princess joined the Voltron Force... We were arranging a so beautiful party: I had already planned the menu for the evening! Not to mention the surprise we had prepared for the princess: it's more than a month that we practice, using every spare time and trying not to be discovered by her! I won't give up our party because of those two pigheaded. We must find a solution".

Lance's eyes suddenly lit up at those words, and, resting both hands on his huge friend's shoulders, stared into his eyes and said: "But you know that this is a really fantastic idea!"

"Idea? But what idea are you talking about?" An astonished Hunk asked.

Pidge, who was observing the scene with questioning eyes, all of a sudden caught it: "Oh yes! How come hadn't it even occurred to me? The party!" Hunk shook his head: "I still don't understand."

Pidge continued: "We can advance the party to this night and spring a surprise on the princess! We could also give her our gift! This will only make her happy and she will start smiling again as before". Pidge was evidently more than delighted to have found that solution, but Hunk shook his head again: "I don't know... Our 'surprise' could raise her morale for a while, but if she is angry with Keith, I think that will not be enough to restore her smile. You know, when it comes to Keith... to the two of them... things aren't so simple".  
>"But this is precisely why I think our plan would work out!" Lance continued: "In case you didn't know, Keith had prepared his own surprise for Allura. Only he felt too embarrassed to show it to everyone. In fact, I think he meditated to not even show it to her. Well, I will convince him to do otherwise! If I know Keith well, he wants to make peace with Allura more than he will ever be willing to admit... Anyway, I'll see about it! You two will have to worry about the organization of the party, that would be held in our secret meeting place. Hunk, I put you in charge of food and decorations. Pidge, you take care of what we need for our 'surprise' and then, when it'll be 7.00 P.M., go and call the princess. Be sure that she doesn't notice anything before then". Then, looking at both of them, added: "Did you get it?"<p>

"Roger!" the other two answered in unison. And then, they slunk off.

- 0 -

Lance hurried up toward Keith's room, but before knocking on the door, he mentally reviewed all over his speech. He had prepared a list of reasons which he intended to play on to convince Keith to comply with the project that he and the others had devised. He knew it would be a tough battle, but this time Lance was not going to lose. He cared too much for his friends and he wouldn't let their pride prevail over what they felt for each other.

Lance took heart and knocked on the door. After few seconds Keith opened the door and let him in.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me..." Lance noted.

"As a matter of fact, I thought you would have come long before... At least, this is what you usually do. What kept you so long today?" And so saying he sat on a chair and invited Lance to do the same.

"What I usually do... under what circumstances?" But Keith looked away and didn't answer.

"Ah... So you don't even try to deny it... that you've argued with Allura? What happened this time? It's been some time since you two last had an argument".

Keith leaned forward, rested his elbows on his legs and grabbed his head between his hands, digging his fingers into his thick raven-black hair, in a gesture that expressed weariness and sorrow: "I'd rather not tell you. After all it doesn't matter... It was a really stupid thing: I've been a complete moron. The problem is that this time it was all my fault and she will never forgive me".

Keith straightened his back, and Lance couldn't help but notice that his eyes were deeply sad. Keith sighed and cut short: "Come on, Lance, tell me what you wanted to tell me and then leave me alone".

Lance then started with his speech: "Okay. But you'll listen to me until the end. I'm not here to discuss the reasons that caused your quarrel with Allura, but to tell you that I and the guys have found a way so that you can be forgiven by her – see, you wouldn't think that we don't care for you. It's all planned: tonight we will celebrate in advance the first anniversary of our Voltron Force - the one with Allura - as the princess wanted to. It will be a beautiful party. And we'll give her our gifts, as settled. For her it will be a surprise... But for this surprise can truly be beautiful, you'll have to give her your present, too. I know that now you will tell me that it is not really necessary, but... "

"OK! fair enough! " Keith interrupted him.

"...but you'll have to agree with me that if you want to be forgiven... Sorry? What did you say? I misunderstood or did you just say that you agree with our idea... with me?" Lance was completely stunned. He would've expected anything but Keith agreeing with him so easily: he must have been really in despair!

Keith chuckled slightly at the sight of Lance's facial expression: "Yes, you didn't misunderstand. It's all the day long, and last night for the matter, that I'm trying to think of a way to apologize to her... to apologize in the right way. And I hadn't come up with anything... but this is a good idea. Thank you!".  
>Lance visibly relaxed and smiled at his friend: "You're welcome, buddy".<br>For the first time since that day had started, Keith's eyes lit up: "But now, tell me how you thought of giving her the 'surprise'".  
>And Lance, resting more comfortably against the backrest of the chair, began to explain him the plan.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 The day after part two

__Minor re-editing in this chapter, too. Thanks to Lance4Ever ;)__

_I don't own Voltron, ecc. ecc._

The day after – part two

Allura had spent the whole afternoon in her office trying unsuccessfully not to think of Keith and to concentrate on the text before her, but without success. Soon it would be dinner time and she had not yet decided how to act toward the others. Certainly she couldn't avoid them, and Keith, forever.  
>She was still deeply immersed in her thoughts when, suddenly, she was shaken up by the ring of the doorbell of her apartment. It was 7.00 p.m. and she wasn't expecting to receive any visitors. In her mind flashed the idea, and perhaps even the hope, that it was Keith coming to make up with her. She stood up resolutely from her desk chair and walked towards the door. She was not going to show too eagerness to see him and so she composed her face into an expression of indifference. With this disposition she opened the door.<p>

"Pidge!" She exclaimed. And the tone of her voice couldn't conceal a certain disappointment.

Pidge pretended not to notice, but inside smiled slightly.

"Princess ..." he said, and gallantly bowed slightly in front of her, a smug grin on his face.

Allura noticed his emphatic style and wondered what Pidge had in mind. Something told her that the boy's visit was not purely a courtesy, and that there must have been something behind that gesture.

The princess also noticed that on the shoulder of her little friend were comfortably squatted her space mice which in turn were cheerfully tittering. Her mice in the last months were hanging around with the boy far more frequently than with her. She couldn't blame them, given that since the boys had come into her life, and had so extended her, till then, small circle of friends, she had ended up neglecting them a bit. Allura decided to downplay and act like she hadn't noticed anything.

"Tell me Pidge, you needed something? Is there any emergency in the castle control room?"  
>Pidge shook his head decisively: "Not at all. Actually I came to carry you off from this room. Consider it a sort of kidnapping...".<p>

_I knew there was something strange in all this. _Allura thought._  
><em>  
>Allura crossed her arms on her chest and, raising an eyebrow, stared at him doubtfully: "And let's see, how are you planning to kidnap me?".<br>Pidge didn't flinch and continued: "Actually I was hoping that you decided to follow me on your own free will. As a matter of fact I think you have only to gain from discovering the surprise we have set for you".  
>At this point the Princess was really curious: "Surprise? But what is it? Who prepared it?"<p>

Pidge shook his head again and raised his index finger claiming to silence her: "Too many questions, Princess! And the only way you'll find the answers is for you to decide to follow me".  
>Allura looked at him for a moment, trying to read in his eyes, but failing to find any answers she finally decided: "Okay, you convinced me. Playing on my curiosity is always the best way to get something from me! Where are we going? "<p>

Pidge winked and said: "Don't think it will be so easy. This is still a surprise... Come on, little friends! Do your duty". And so saying, Pidge handed out to the space mice a cotton scarf. They quickly came down from Pidge's shoulder and climbed up their mistress' body and up to her shoulders: "Hey friends, but what are you doing?". The mice fiddled for some time with the cloth around her face, and within a minute they left her with the eyes completely blindfolded.

"Princess, what surprise it would be without a bit of 'mystery'? Now don't worry: give me your hand and trust me".  
>The princess replied: "I hope for you that the surprise is worth the effort. Now my expectations are really high".<br>"Of this you don't need to worry, I think that it will far surpass them..."

So Pidge took her hand and led her along the corridors of the castle.

- 0 -

"Pidge, can I know where we are? Are we out of the castle? I feel a bit of cold..."

Allura and Pidge were walking already for ten minutes.  
>"Don't worry! In the room we are heading to it will be warmer. We're almost there... Have just a little bit of patience. Here we are!"<p>

The princess felt clearly the muffled sound of a sliding door that was opening. She took a step forward and a pleasant feeling of warmth enveloped her, along with the comforting sound of the crackling of a fire in a fireplace and the fragrant aroma of freshly baked food. Allura didn't know why, but she felt like she had just been wrapped in a warm blanket. It was just an impression, but that feeling warmed her heart and brought back to her mind memories of cold winter evenings spent in the company of her parents in front of a fireplace, reading tales of knights and damsels and sipping cups of hot cocoa.  
>"Are you ready?" Pidge's voice suddenly brought her back to reality.<br>The princess silently nodded. Pidge gently removed the blindfold. Allura slowly opened her numb eyes and looked straight ahead. She was in a room dimly lit by dozens of candles and by the fire that was burning in a fireplace located on the front wall. Allura couldn't even recall having ever seen a similar room in her castle. On the left side of the room there was a table set and laden with many dishes, among which stood out, due to the incredible perfume, a number of hot rolls and different types of fresh-baked cakes. The table was lit by candles, too. The overall atmosphere was very cozy and comfortable.

However Allura was still puzzled: "But what does this mean...?" Before she could even complete the sentence, from her shoulders rose the sound of a music. Allura turned to her right and saw that the room was much larger than she had believed at first, and that the living room, which obviously had an L-shape, opened into another large room. And here it came at her sight a scene that she would never have expected to see: her friends, her teammates, the guys she thought she knew, had set up a band, complete with drums, keyboard, guitars and bass, and were performing in front of her. Allura couldn't believe her eyes, but her ears clearly suggested that what she was seeing corresponded to reality. The boys were ably performing a song unknown to her, without words, but with a very sweet melody. Hunk played drums, Lance an electric guitar, while Keith was playing what must have been a bass guitar. Pidge, soon after having freed Allura from the blindfold, had joined his comrades, and had started playing the keyboard.

Allura, her face still stunned by the surprise, approached the area where the boys were placed with their instruments: in front of them was positioned a large sofa, which only seemed to be waiting for her to sit down. Allura didn't think twice: she collapsed onto the comfortable sofa, and cross-legged she crouched between two pillows. That evening the princess haven't had time to change clothes and she was still wearing what she normally wore when she was alone in her apartment: a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a big sweater. It was just the kind of attire that Nanny would have scorned, and considered not at all appropriate for a princess. But Allura loved to dress that way: it was incredibly comfortable and made her feel free to be and act how she wanted. And fortunately Nanny was not nearby. Perhaps, even if only for that evening, that was proving to be so amazing and unusual, she would have been free to express herself without constraints.

Meanwhile her friends were performing the last notes of the song. The show ended and Allura unthinkingly started to applaud: "Incredible! You were great... I'm speechless. I'd never expected you to have such a musical skill".  
>"So, did you like our surprise?" Lance spoke for them all.<br>Allura, her face lit with delight, replied with enthusiasm: "A lot. I don't even know how you could bring into the castle these instruments... And then, you played really well! I really didn't expect this".  
>Hunk spoke up and explained to her: "You have to know that we were preparing this for months. We made the most of our free time and rehearsed when you were shut away to study, remaining thus far unaware of our dealings. We did get the musical instruments directly from Earth, taking advantage of a space cargo ship that was delivering supplies. And all this to worthily celebrate the first year since you joined the Voltron Force! I hope you will not mind if we have a little anticipated the party, but we didn't want to wait another week". At these words among the members of the Voltron Force fell a sudden silence.<p>

Keith, who until then hadn't chimed in the conversation, locked for a moment his eyes with those of the princess, and then quickly averted them.

The other guys didn't know what to say. The evening was tragically going by the board.

But this time it was the princess to bring the conversation back on the same light tone which it had begun with, to the delight of Hunk, who was afraid of having screwed up the evening with his indirect and accidental reference to the unpleasant events of the previous night: "No, Hunk. I don't mind celebrating our anniversary in advance. Maybe it won't be like the party I had imagined, but the fact remains that it can be equally fun, or maybe even more enjoyable. And for this I really have to thank you".

Allura was sincerely touched by the gift the boys had given her and was not going to ruin their effort because of the grudge she bear Keith. So she decided that she would have had fun during the party, and that everything else would have waited. Without thoughts and heartily, she gave her friends one of her sweetest smiles. It was everything they needed and what they had longingly and vainly awaited for all day. Now that evening would've surely been a success.  
>Encouraged by Allura's good state of mind, Lance spoke up and introduced the evening: "Princess, don't believe that our surprise is already over! We have invested a lot in this show, and now you have to at least do us the kindness to appreciate our entire repertoire".<p>

Pidge continued: "You have to know that music is a hobby that we all share. We played together when we were on Earth, at the Academy. Unfortunately, since we arrived here on planet Arus we couldn't practice. Then Lance well thought out of putting on this show. Honestly it was really fun to start playing again".  
>Allura urged them: "I'm really curious to hear more. But tell me, what kind of music is it? I don't think I've ever heard, here on Arus, melodies similar to the one I just listened to".<br>"This princess is rock!" Hunk explained, "It's a genre that on Earth goes over big. It was born in the second half of the twentieth century, and, although someone would periodically announce its final death, it hasn't yet gone out of fashion. And I sincerely hope that it will never go".

Then Lance went on, playing the role of the anchorman: "Tonight, fair audience, we'll propose you to listen to three songs. The Voltron Force's members will perform them, and each time a different soloist will sing". And here Lance changed his voice to emphasize at most his presentation: "A big applause to our wonderful solo voices: Hunk, Pidge and Lance! Thank you, thank you". Allura could not suppress a laugh, while her hands tried vainly to give more volume at the sound of her only applause. It always amazed her Lance's incredible capacity to make her laugh. It was nice to have a friend like him around. The eyes of the princess, however, slowly went in another direction, looking for another person. Keith was always sitting on his stool, with the bass in his lap, more taciturn than usual. It was clear that Allura wanted to ask him something. Lance immediately caught that look and that intention, and, before there could be unpleasant verbal exchanges between the two, he quickly proceeded with his speech. It wasn't yet the right time for the two to talk. One wrong word and their plan would be miserably ruined. Lance instantly called the princess's attention: "Like I said, tonight you will listen to three songs, performed by our three beautiful voices". And here Lance smiled.

"Each song was chosen by its interpreter, according to several criteria, the main which is the meaning of the lyrics. Each of us chose the song for what he wanted to say to the others. And here you come: at the end of the performances you'll choose the song you liked best! The criterion for selecting the winner will be to you to choose".

Allura looked at him with an amused look: "So it's a contest! How does it happen that it all comes down to a competition to you? And then, why Keith doesn't enter?".  
>Keith was about to say something but he was interrupted by Lance, who even then was careful to not let the situation get out of hand: "Let's say it's a just a show between friend... It's not a real competition. And about Keith... he has something in store, too. But consider his performance ineligible to compete and don't mind for the moment".<br>Allura was puzzled and amazed by those last words. She was genuinely curious to know what it was that Keith "had in store", but decided not to continue with her protests and to trust, at least for this time, Lance.

"Okay... if it's what you want. I will be your judge, but... I think there should be a prize for the winner!"  
>"I have an idea". Pidge started chuckling and, turning to the others, continued: "How about a kiss from the princess? Only if it's all right with you...". And with these last words he turned to Allura.<p>

Throughout his speech, Pidge, as well as the others, had carefully avoided the gaze of the captain, who had suddenly turned to him and was starting to throw lightning bolts in his direction.

That gaze instead locked briefly with that of the princess, who, in part pleased with Keith's reaction, answered to Pidge: "To me there are no problems."  
>But Hunk, fearing Keith's repercussions on them for that decision, hastened to discourage her: "Princess ... I assure you that we don't need a prize. The fact that you have fun and appreciate our show is already a sufficient reward".<br>But she went on, once again getting a glimpse in Keith's direction: "Don't worry. That's settled! The reward will be one kiss of mine".  
>"Well", continued Lance, "since we all agree, let's start with the show!"<p> 


	6. Chapter 5 The day after part three

_I know… It's been awhile since my last update. I'm quite tired of saying it!_

_I thank you all for still following me, and reading and reviewing my fic._

_A special thanks to cubbieberry: I read your PM, and I thank you very much for your appreciation. This update is for you. I know very well how fanfictions are sometimes able (at least for a short time) to push real life's problems away, so I hope that mine could help, too._

_I don't own Voltron, nor the lyrics and music of the songs quoted in the story (that belongs to their respective authors/singers, in turn quoted in the story).  
>Since this is a fanfiction and I wrote it only for enjoyment purpose (not making money, etc, etc), I felt free to cut down some lines (mainly repeated chorus) of the lyrics of the songs.<em>

The day after – part three 

"I will be the first one performing." Lance commenced. "My song is dedicated to you all, my friends: when you take things too seriously, and you hole up in your little world, remember the words of this song. The song's title is _The world is __outside_, a piece of an Earth's band, called Ghosts, dating to the early twenty-first century. I hope you, Princess, above all, could appreciate it. Well, let's start: one, two, three..." 

_Where'd your sense of adventure go?  
>You sit at home, with dinner on a tray,<br>The world is outside.  
>Do you remember how it used to be,<em>  
><em>At 17, I've never been the same,<em>  
><em>Forgot my lies.<em>

_She said, we could do anything, we can do anything,_  
><em>Oh oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>Open your eyes; the world is outside your door,<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh,<em>  
><em>Don't tell me your story if you don't have one.<em>

...

_This'__s just__like Lance:_ _singing the praises of__freedom and__ of the chance__ to__do anything__without__constraints__._ The princess thought, and couldn't hide the smile that those thoughts had evoked.

_..._

_The last Monday in January,  
>Is apparently the worst day of the year,<br>Maybe they're right,  
>I don't even know what day it is,<em>  
><em>I'm tired of this, wish we were kids again,<em>  
><em>With time on our side,<em>

_She said, we could do anything, we can do anything,  
>Oh oh oh oh,<br>Open your eyes; the world is outside your door,  
>Oh oh oh,<br>You're kidding yourself 'cos everything else is old.  
>Oh oh oh oh,<br>You're taking your time; the world is outside your door,  
>Oh oh oh,<br>Don't tell me your story if you don't have one_

Allura definitely wouldn't have been able to imagine a song more suited to her friend's personality. His apparently carefree attitude was his trademark. But, however much she had sometimes felt the need of that very freedom, Allura didn't believe she'd ever be able to lead her life following those values. But Lance would never ever be of any other mind, and perhaps that was his very beauty.  
>"Lance, you were wonderful!"<br>Lance, who was still running the last chords of the song with his guitar, winked at her: "Well, if you liked the piece, then you have to just follow the advice."  
>By the tone of his voice she couldn't say if he really meant what he said, or if he was just trying to provoke her.<br>Allura decided not to think about it too much, and excited about the show the boys had settled for her, she urged them to continue: "And now who is the next? I have to say that Lance scored highly with his performance. Hunk and Pidge, you'll have to apply yourself very much to beat him."  
>Lance made a sign of exultation with his fingers.<br>Hunk spoke up: "If I were you, dear Lance, I wouldn't sing victory too soon. The princess has yet to hear us. Come, take my place at the drums, because now it's up to me to sing".  
>And so saying he settled before the microphone. Despite pretending a lot of confidence, the clumsiness which he tried to adjust the microphone with showed all the nervousness he felt.<br>Allura tried to calm him with a smile: "Hunk, come on! I'm looking forward to listening to you!".  
>But her words had the effect of getting him even more worked up.<br>Hunk cleared his throat: "Well, well, princess, let me introduce you the song you're going to listen to...".  
>Then suddenly, as if remembering something important only in that moment, Hunk turned to Keith: "Oh Keith, you'll have to forgive me! When I chose this piece you weren't there, so you had no way to practice it with us. Sorry chief... If you can, try to follow us".<br>Then he turned again to the princess and continued: "I thought long about what song to sing. Eventually it came back to my mind this song from a rock band I used to listen to as a kid. This terrestrial band was of the beginning of the twenty-first century, too, and was called Nickelback. The song is titled Photograph and it speaks about memories. It suggests to not forget the past, but it also invites us to look up at the future."  
>On Allura's face a cloud quickly passed, and for a moment her smile faded. The same expression of astonishment and sadness was painted on Keith's face, too. For a brief moment, their eyes met, and they knew that the same thought had crossed both their minds.<p>

_Can this be possible? Did__the boys__know__why__Keith and I__have__quarreled__? __Maybe__Keith__has__spoken to them...__ But __not__! __Even he__seems__completely__stunned__by the choice__of this song__.  
>Maybe<em>_it's just__a coincidence...__or maybe__, __simply, when__people__are linked by__a strong friendship__like ours__, __they don't__need to say__ any__thing, because__they__can understand__ each other __with the heart__.  
><em>_How can I ever__thank you__, my friends, __for your__endless__kindness, for__the effort__you are making now__to bring me back__ a__ smile__, __to care__so much__about me__, and __about Keith__and__our relationship__?_

Hunk brought Allura's attention back to the present: "If you are ready, let's begin! One, two, three..." 

_Look at this photograph  
>Every time I do it makes me laugh<br>How did our eyes get so red?  
>And what the hell is on Joey's head?<br>This is where I grew up  
>I think the present owner fixed it up<br>I never knew we ever went without  
>The second floor is hard for sneakin' out<br>This is where I went to school  
>Most of the time had better things to do<br>Criminal record says I broke in twice  
>I must've done it half a dozen times<br>I wonder if it's too late  
>Should I go back and try to graduate<br>Life's better now than it was back then  
>If I was them, I wouldn't let me in<em>

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say, It's time to say it  
>Goodbye, Goodbye<br>Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say, It's time to say it  
>Goodbye, Goodbye<em>

_Remember the old arcade  
>Blew every dollar that we ever made<br>The cops hated us hangin' out  
>They say somebody went and burned it down<br>We used to listen to the radio  
>And sing along with every song we'd know<br>We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
>To sing to more than just the steering wheel<br>Kim's the first girl I kissed  
>I was so nervous that I nearly missed<br>She's had a couple of kids since then  
>I haven't seen her since God knows when<em>

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
>I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor<br>It's hard to say, It's time to say it  
>Goodbye, Goodbye<br>Every memory of walking out the front door  
>I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for<br>It's hard to say, It's time to say it  
>Goodbye, Goodbye<em>

_Look at this photograph  
>Every time I do it makes me laugh<br>Every time I do it makes me..._

While Hunk ended the song, a single tear slid silently down the princess' cheek. During the playing of the song she was completely engrossed in an attempt to relive the scenes inspired by the lyrics. Probably the author had written the song after experiencing the loss of a friend... every word, every memory, seemed to try to reestablish contact with someone who was not there.  
>Even Keith had been still and silent throughout Hunk's performance. He hadn't even attempted to follow down the melody with his bass guitar... He seemed quite worried to work out what was happening. Again, as it happened a few minutes before, his eyes met those of the princess... But this time neither of them tried to avoid that contact. On the contrary, for moments that seemed an eternity to them, they gazed intently at each other, and, as it always happened in situations like that, they understood each other. Both read what was stirring in the heart of the other: the fear, the pain for the fight that had drifted them apart, the resolve to not let a misunderstanding wound their relationship, the overwhelming desire to make it up and allow their souls to touch again... and to forgive. A shy smile bloomed on both their faces.<br>The room had suddenly become silent. Allura and Keith were slowly breaking eye contact when they realized that their three friends were staring at them and smiling blissfully. Allura quickly wiped away the tear that had stopped its descent on her cheek, but spared them all the sight of her blushing: that evening she was not going to hide any of her emotions; she wanted to be free to feel and let the others see her feelings, without worrying about embarrassment.  
>Hunk, smiling, urged her on: "Well, what do you think about the song? Did you like it?". Allura gave him one of her more beautiful smiles and showed him the sign of her emotion: "I liked it a lot... you made me cry! Hunk, I will never thank you enough for this gift! "<p>

_Mainly because__I think you__managed to__help me__bring my__relationship with__Keith back_, she thought.

Without thinking twice, Allura rose from the couch and rushed to embrace her big brother, planting a noisy kiss on his cheek and leaving him agape.  
>"Hey, I thought the reward should come only at the end of the exhibition!" Lance said, in a certain way voicing the disappointment that was plainly visible in Pidge's gaze.<br>Keith couldn't restrain a slight giggle as he stared intently the princess, waiting to hear her reply.  
>Allura visibly blushed and said: "Sorry, guys! I had no intention to break the rules of this competition. It's just that... Hunk deserved it." She looked at her friend with tenderness. Then, turning to Pidge, she said: "Don't worry, Pidge. This evening I won't be sparing with rewards. The first prize has still to be won. I'm looking forward to listen to your song too... This evening you have really amazed me. All of you".<br>Partially relieved by those words, Pidge approached the microphone and gestured to her to sit again on the couch and make herself confortable: "Listen carefully to my song, Princess, and remember that this party was arranged for you. I hope you can appreciate my gift and enjoy yourself."  
>Allura felt her heart swell to those simple, yet intense, words. Since the boys had entered for the first time into her castle, her life had completely changed. She felt like she had a family again, someone how worried and cared about her.<br>As far as Coran had become almost a second father to her, during the darkest years of the war, however, she felt that something was missing. When she met the boys and began to know them, she understood what it was: what she missed were friends.  
>She hadn't felt so happy in years, and it was all due to them. Sometimes she wondered what she had done to deserve the friendship and affection of such exceptional people. And often wondered about what would've happened to her life, and to her planet and people, if the five space explorers had not come to their rescue. The thought was so painful that the princess hastened to banish it from her mind.<br>Focusing her attention back to Pidge, she asked: "What is the title of the song you're going to sing?".  
>"The title is <em>Monsoon<em>. Even this song was written in the twenty-first century, and the terrestrial group that performed it was called Tokio Hotel. The singer, at the time, was only two years older than me... Maybe that's why I feel the spirit of this song very close to mine. And about the text, I leave you free to interpret it as you like! Are you guys ready? Then it's one, two, three...".  
>Sweet notes came slowly from Lance's guitar and filled the room, while the surprisingly velvety voice of Pidge began the singing. <p>

_I'm staring at a broken door  
>There's nothing left here anymore<br>My room is cold, it's making me insane__  
><em>_I've been waitin' here so long  
>Another moment seems to have come<br>I see the dark clouds comin' up again__  
><em>

_Running through the monsoon  
>Beyond the world 'til the end of time<br>Where the rain won't hurt  
>Fighting the storm into the blue<em>_  
><em>_And when I lose myself I think of you  
>Together we'll be running somewhere new<br>Through the monsoon  
>just me and you<em>_  
><em>

...

Somehow she'd always suspected Pidge's little crush on her. The song's choice said it, too. But she was also certain that it couldn't be more than just that: a little crush.

_I know that he cares for me like a loving little brother. He is so sweet and this song is lovely. _She thought.

_..._

_A half moon fading from my sight  
>I see your vision in its light<br>But now it's gone and left me so alone__  
><em>_I'll know I have to find you now  
>Can hear you name and don't know how<br>Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?__  
><em>

_Running through the monsoon  
>Beyond the world 'til the end of time<br>Where the rain won't hurt  
>Fighting the storm into the blue<em>_  
><em>_And when I lose myself I think of you  
>Together we'll be running somewhere new<br>And nothing can hold me back from you  
>Through the monsoon<em>_  
><em>_Through the monsoon  
>Just me and you<br>Through the monsoon  
>Just me and you<em>

Allura was really amazed by Pidge's performance, surprised mainly for the singing talent of the young boy. His gentle voice, combined with the dreamy words of the lyrics, was able to recreate an almost magical atmosphere.  
>"Pidge, you were awesome! Really I didn't expect you to sing so well! And the song, too... was really beautiful. I felt like being transported into another world... a world of fantasy, almost dreamlike. You were able to convey a very intense and wonderful atmosphere."<br>Getting up from the couch, she headed for her teammates: "Guys, I don't know how to thank you for this gift. Your surprise was the most welcome. And the music... well, I may not be so used to such melodies, but they really have a powerfully evocative force. I managed to seize so many emotions in the words of the lyrics... And I must say that I liked all your performances."  
>The boys exchanged glances of triumph, pleased to have reached their first goal: bringing the princess' good mood back. Allura continued with her speech: "For this reason, I think all three of you deserve the reward offered as a prize." So saying, the princess approached in order Pidge, Lance and Hunk, leaving on the left cheek of each of them a light peck. The three looked again at each other, exchanging knowing smiles, fully satisfied.<br>Behind them even Keith couldn't help smiling silently: after all, he was really happy to see his team, his friends, so serene and carefree. And, most of all, he was delighted to see the radiant cheerfulness of his princess...

_Why did I behave like such a fool last night? It was all so perfect between us_. Keith thought with some regret.

The captain's thoughts were interrupted by Pidge's loud cry: "Hey, wait. So it is not valid!" Everyone turned quizzically to Pidge. And then he said: "Hunk has received two kisses! I thought the competition ended in a draw."  
>At this, everyone burst into a hearty laugh, leaving Pidge in utter gloom.<br>Wiping the tears from her eyes, Allura turned to him with tenderness, laying a hand on his head and mussing up his already tousled hair: "You're right, my little friend, Hunk received two kisses... But I said that everyone deserved an award, not that the contest ended in a draw! Although I enjoyed all the performances, I must say that for me the winner is Hunk."  
>Then, turning towards him, she said: "The words of your song have really touched my heart... It was what I needed." Allura walked up to him and hugged him again with affection.<br>"You're welcome, princess. We are here in your service." Hunk hugged her back holding her tight.  
>While she was in the arms of her friend, Allura opened her eyes and glanced at Keith: every trace of sadness, anger or despair was by then gone from his face. Now, in his eyes, Allura could finally recognize the Keith of the previous evening, before their argument, who joked with her and smiled, that looked sweetly at her, and whom she loved... HER Keith. To those two black eyes, that now looked at her with tender feelings, she answered with a radiant smile.<br>Entirely regained her good mood, Allura withdrew from Hunk and addressed them all: "Well ... now what are we going to do? Are we beginning the delicious meal that you prepared, or have you got something else in store?"  
>Lance, Pidge and Hunk exchanged a knowing look. Just as they had planned, Lance stood up and spoke: "Actually, yes... There's one more thing missing to complete our party..."<br>Lance feigned to be concentrated on a very important issue, emphatically putting his fingers at the bridge of his nose. But actually he was only concerned about hiding the smile that was promptly surfacing on his lips. Allura skeptically raised an eyebrow.  
>Lance pretended not to notice, and continued: "But for you to discover the ultimate surprise, I need a hand... In fact I think I'll need Pidge and Hunk' help, so that you can discover 'this thing'..."<br>Lance winked to his friends: the plan was put in action.  
>Lance had very careful tried to leave the princess oblivious of the fact that what he had devised was only an excuse for letting her be alone with Keith... But from the look on the princess' face he probably hadn't been so good...<br>But perhaps the effort was not necessary: Allura didn't seem angry nor annoyed; somewhat Lance would've sworn to see in her amusement and a slight impatience. Maybe things would have gone on better than expected. Sure enough he hadn't missed the glances his two friends had exchanged: after all they hadn't found it hard to make peace! Evidently the relationship they had built was even stronger than the reason that had originated their quarrel. And this was a very good thing ... for both of them. Keith and Allura deserved the very best in life, after all they had suffered... And Lance was convinced that he would never known two people meant for each other like the two before him. The sooner they understood it, the better: it was about time for them to find happiness!  
>"Okay... So we go. Pidge and Hunk: with me, come on!" The three got quickly out from the room.<p>

_o_

A.N. about the songs' choice:

I like Nickelback's music very much (mainly "Silver Side up"): the song _Photograph_ was perfect for my fic, so I used it.  
>On the other hand, I'm not a Tokyo Hotel fan (but I like <em>Monsoon<em>), and frankly I don't know Ghosts discography, but for this song (courtesy of my husband that uses to listen to a LOT of music): I chose these songs because, while listening them, I found the lyrics, and the singers' voices, very suiting the characters of Pidge and Lance (my opinion).


	7. Chapter 6 The day after – part four

_Ok… This is the last chapter (plus there will be an epilogue)... and is VERY KA oriented. :)))))  
><em>

_As I said in the beginning, this fic was inspired by the listening of a song… In this chapter you'll find that very song that, needless to say, is a favorite of mine. _

_I don't own Voltron, nor the lyrics and music of the song quoted in the story (that belongs to the author/singer/band also quoted in the story).  
>Since this is a fanfiction and I wrote it only for enjoyment purpose (not making money, etc, etc), I felt free to cut down some lines (mainly repeated chorus) of the lyrics of the songs. I also chose to insert a little word, but it's marked between square brackets [ ]<em>

* * *

><p>The day after – part four<p>

Keith and Allura found themselves alone in a room that had become all of a sudden completely quiet, filled only, in the background, by the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace. And even if they felt that things between them had been put again in their right place and that there was no anger or bitterness in their hearts, still they struggled to get out of the awkwardness they were in.  
>Keith was still seated on the stool with the bass guitar in his arms and was looking at the princess who had her back to him, her mind lost in a thousand thoughts. When she turned to go and sit down on the couch, she briefly met his eyes, but quickly she redirected her stare back to the floor, as fearing that his gaze could burn her.<br>Keith timidly tried to look for her eyes. That embarrassment was incredibly frustrating to him... It was like they were back to the early days when they had just met, and when even tell her a single word that went beyond the pure professional relationship made his heartbeat run faster. He had in mind hundreds of things to say, but he couldn't find the words to make any statement.  
>Allura felt his eyes on her and the silence became unbearable by every passing second. Finally she decided to break that hesitation, lifted her face and turned to him.<br>"I..." they said together, and for a moment they felt even more embarrassed. But that situation finally brought a smile on their lips.  
>"Sorry..." Keith continued, "please, continue. What were you going to say?"<br>"No, I'm sorry. I was the one interrupting. You go ahead."  
>"The truth is that I'm the one who should apologize to you... for everything. Last night I was a complete jerk!" Keith sighed.<br>Allura smiled weakly in front of his suffering face. She could see that that admission of guilt had cost him a lot and he had to force himself to put aside his pride.  
>Allura immediately shook her head: "Don't worry... It 's all forgotten. By the way, I should've been more careful and more sensible..."<br>"Don't," Keith interrupted, "I won't let you blame yourself for what you didn't do."  
>Allura's eyes widened in surprise.<br>Keith suddenly rose to his feet and put his bass guitar down on a support. Instead he picked up an acoustic guitar and walked over to the couch where Allura was sitting. With the guitar in his arms he sat by her side. At this point the princess' face showed a certain surprise.  
>"This time the fault of our argument is completely mine... and you should give me the chance to properly make it up". With his left hand on the guitar keyboard and the other holding a plectrum between his thumb and forefinger, Keith began to play some chords.<br>Allura, who now began to understand, couldn't help but crack a smile. "And what are you going to do to make amend and be forgiven?"  
>But looking at Keith, who was now strumming, a shy smile blossoming on his face too, Allura had already figured out the answer, and inwardly thanked Lance and the guys for letting her have, once again, a moment of privacy with him. "I guess this is the last surprise Lance was talking about, isn't it?".<br>Keith shrugged with indifference. "Indeed it is. I had this song to dedicate to you... But, after last night, I thought I would never had the chance to play it for you... I thought the party would be cancelled, and with it our surprise!  
>"But Lance had one of his ideas... And I must say that this time he was brilliant! He was also able to bring you smile back..."At this point, his face darkened. "I'm just sorry it was me that had taken it away in the beginning..."<br>"Keith, stop blaming yourself!" Allura interrupted him, laying a hand on his arm. "I just told you that for me the yesterday's argument is forgotten. This evening you all threw a so beautiful party and I don't know how to thank you. All of you..."  
>Then she paused a moment to consider: "Sincerely... a special thanks goes to Hunk."<br>Keith smiled weakly: "It 'was a surprise for me, too... Really a nice song... full of meanings."  
>"Yes, it's true ... But do you know what I really liked of that song?"<br>Keith looked at her, not understanding.  
>Allura continued, sighing: "More than the lyrics, more than the meaning of the words, what I liked about the song was the fact that despite THAT lyrics and THOSE words, you didn't get angry or sad. When our eyes met, I knew that you were sorry like I was, for what had happened last night, and that you were asking for forgiveness and that you were not mad at me. This, more than anything else, made me smile again..."<br>Keith's dark and deep eyes in that moment looked at her with an intense expression that Allura couldn't understand, but that left her utterly enchanted and defenseless: in those eyes there were tenderness, affection, joy, but also sadness... and other powerful feelings that she dared not even name... Allura had never experienced anything like that, and she wished that moment could last forever, for her would've stayed eternally wrapped in that look and in that flood of feelings she felt coming into her soul.  
>Keith desired, might and main, to hold her, and ultimately break the barriers that still hold up between them... But so far he didn't feel ready for that step that would definitely bring their relationship to a different level. For this reason he decided to break, even if only for that time, that magic moment: "So do you want to listen to the song I arranged for you?"<br>Allura suddenly awakened from the trance state in which she was.  
>"Of course," she said, genuinely interested and even excited, "What song it is?".<br>"This song I love very much: it belongs to an Earth's band of the twenty-first century called _Incubus_. I think this song is quite representative of me... When I listened to it for the first time I was amazed, both by the melody and the lyrics. I said to me: they're talking about me! The same doubts, the same sufferings... With one difference: the protagonist of the song had someone by his side to help him, and I, instead, had no one.  
>"And then I understood that I was looking for this one. I needed this One... and maybe I had finally found her".<br>Keith felt he had to be completely honest with her, even though he knew he was, as a matter of fact, confessing his feelings for her. Allura's eyes were already shiny with tears for those words were deeply moving her. Keith smiled weakly and continued: "This song is called _Dig_ and I dedicate it to you with all my heart." With those words he focused on the guitar. At first there was only the melodious sound of some chords from the musical instrument, then the amazing, sweet and strong voice of the captain filled the room with the words:

_We all have a weakness,  
>but some of ours are easy to identify,<br>look me in the eye._  
><em>and [I] ask for forgiveness,<br>we'll make a pact to never speak that word again,  
>yes, you are my friend.<em>

_We all have something that digs at us,  
>at least we dig each other.<br>So when weakness turns my ego up  
>I know you'll count on the me from yesterday.<em>

_If I turn into another_  
><em>dig me up from under what is covering<em>  
><em>the better part of me.<em>  
><em>Sing this song<em>  
><em>remind me that we'll always have each other<em>  
><em>when everything else is gone.<em>

_We all have a sickness_  
><em>that cleverly attaches and multiplies<em>  
><em>no matter how we try.<em>  
><em>We all have someone that digs at us,<em>  
><em>at least we dig each other.<em>

_So when sickness turns my ego up  
>I know you'll act as a clever medicine. <em>

_If I turn into another,  
>dig me up from under what is covering<br>The better part of me.  
>Sing this song!<br>Remind me that we'll always have eachother  
>when everything else is gone.<br>_

_Oh, each other when everything else is gone._

When he finished the last chords, Keith didn't even have the time to rest the guitar on his right side that Allura threw her arms around his neck, almost taking his breath away, and buried her face in his long hair.  
>Overwhelmed by the emotions she felt, the princess couldn't utter a word, while some silent tears finally found their way down her cheeks and began to wet Keith's shoulder.<br>Keith felt his heart filled by that demonstration of affection, and gently pushed away the guitar that was still between them and prevented their bodies from touching. Then he slipped his arms around Allura's back, pulled her even closer to him and held her tightly to his chest.  
>It was so long that both desired that intimate contact and, without further inhibitions, they abandoned theirselves to one other, supporting each other and enjoying in silence the feeling of their bodies' closeness. Nothing had never seemed so right, so proper, like that conctact: they belonged to each other. For both it was pure bliss: they felt filled with a joy and serenity never experienced before. It felt like, after a long journey, they had finally found their home.<br>Keith was the first speaking, not even for a moment loosening the embrace: "I guess you liked the song..." It was more a statement than a question.  
>Allura slightly loosened the hold around his neck and looked directly into his eyes. Their faces were dangerously close and Keith felt almost stunned by the look of those beautiful blue eyes of hers. He felt like under a spell and was sure that if she hadn't immediately started speaking, he would haven't resisted the temptation to kiss her.<br>"Oh, Keith! It was beautiful... But you... you really think this... about me, about us?".  
>Keith nodded, looking at her gently: <em>"We'll always have each other, when everything else is gone.<em> You're that One... The girl of the song... the one who manages to dig out the better part of me, even when it's buried under my pride and fears... And I think I'm a better man thanks to you."  
>Allura's gaze softened even more and, as she felt her eyelids getting heavier, bent by the power of the ardor that Keith's proximity gave her, she began to slowly caress the back of his neck, moving voluptuously her fingers between the strands of his thick raven hair. The scents of his hair and breath were so sweet and irresistible that it took all her willpower to not plunge into his lips.<br>"Keith, you ARE a wonderful person. You have to just try to not forget it... ever again."  
>Keith's lips curled into a smile. "With a princess so beautiful at my side to remind me, I promise I'll never make this mistake again."<br>Allura's tone became suddenly more serious: "This, above all, you have to promise me that you'll never ever forget..."  
>"What? That you're beautiful?" Keith smiled again. "I assure you that it's impossible to forget..." Keith began to gently stroke her back, with slow but steady movements of his hands, bringing her face even more close to his. Their lips were now only a few inches apart.<br>But Allura pulled slightly back from him and looked at him with an intense stare. "It isn't what I meant..."  
>Keith looked at her quizzically and a bit anxious. Allura couldn't help but smile seeing his impatience, that she fully understood and shared. But there were still a few things to say and she didn't want to lose that opportunity. Tenderly she leaned her forehead against his and sighing said, "What you have to promise me is that you will never forget again that I AM by YOUR side... and I'll forever be, if you will... And probably even if you won't!<br>"Know that you'll be free to tell me everything comes to your mind and heart, for I am here to listen to you; promise me that you'll feel free to be happy and sad in my presence, because I will rejoice and suffer with you... and that..." But Allura couldn't finish the sentence, because the words died in her throat, blocked from the eyes of Keith staring at her longingly.  
>Keith slid up both his hands, running his fingers through the golden hair of the princess, and firmly grabbed her head and framed her face. A tense silence fell between them, while they looked intently into each other's eyes.<br>"I swear it." Keith told her. And his breath brought to Allura's nostrils the scent of a sweetness that she could hardly wait to taste. Keith move closer to her lips and whispered: "But now... stop talking."  
>Their lips met gently, adapting perfectly to each other. For both it was the strongest sensation: the flood that until then they had managed to contain, had finally overwhelmed them. But that wave wasn't scary at all, nor painful. Rather it resembled the smooth and continuous ebb and flow of a warm tropical sea, that in the evening rolls on the beach, happy and eager to merge with the earth. That feeling of warmth and peace invaded them and finally soothed their worries, filling the space that the wait had dug into them during that year.<br>For a few moments their mouths stayed pressed against each other without moving, tasting the mutual sweetness. Then, together, they began to move slowly, carefully and gently at first, but then with more confidence and boldness, looking for a deeper contact between them.  
>This time, the feeling that covered them was pure passion. Keith began to stroke her back, drawing her body even more against his.<br>Allura, with her arms still around his neck, sank with more fervor her hands in his hair and leaned with all her weight against his chest. It was as if in the whole universe existed just the two of them and the fire that was burning in their bodies, and that made them want to merge into a single being.  
>By now their minds had ceased to reason, to assess what was right or wrong to do. They felt that the ardor in which they were letting themselves go was right and that they had to taste every flavor and enjoy the warm of every single spark.<br>Without breaking contact, Allura and Keith parted their lips together and allowed their tongues to eagerly meet and bring their kiss to an even deeper level of intimacy. The intense caresses their tongues exchanged arose in their bodies new and exciting sensations.  
>Overwhelmed by that new wave of passion, Keith could not stop himself from press Allura even more closely to him, and, with a mighty impulse of his body, he leaned her gently back until they were both lying down on the couch and he above her.<br>Their bodies were driven by a new anxiety of contact: Keith put his bent arms on the sides of her face and, with his hands in her hair, he caressed and clutched her face deepening ever more their kiss; Allura slipped her arms around his chest and her restless hands explored the length and breadth of his back with gestures not at all inhibited.  
>Then frantically both slid their hands under the lower edge of their shirt finding contact with the skin of the other. Their legs intertwined, trying to find a position to fill the gap that still stand between them and gave them an unbearable feeling of emptiness.<br>When their bodies finally found the contact they were looking for, his groin pressed between her thighs, Keith and Allura felt allowed to break their kiss and catch their breath. Until that moment breathing was something they could do without, so strong was the urge to avoid wasting that chance to be finally united and complete.  
>With the breath shortened, the two stared intently to each other. Their hands were still tucked under the shirt of the other, eager to keep that skin contact. They hadn't really realized how they got in that position: every gesture had been completely natural and unpremeditated, and they felt no shame and no need to apologize.<br>They smiled at each other with complicity, then Keith rolled to one side and turned on his back, bringing Allura against him. She snuggled against his chest, her arms still wrapped around his chest.  
>He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head. "If making peace means doing this, then perhaps we should argue more often..." He chuckled, pleased.<br>Allura glared at him. Keith, seeing her frown, laughed uproariously.  
>Allura also joined him in his laughter, then, raising an eyebrow and winking, she added: "I hope this could become quite an antidote to our discussions." And so saying, she neared her face to his and lured him into another kiss.<br>When they parted again, Keith sighed: "I'm afraid my days as your commander finished today. I don't think I'll be able to give any order to you if you use these weapons with me..." And to emphasize his words, he traced with his thumb the outline of her perfect lips, mentally savoring their softness and sweetness.  
>Allura looked merrily at him with a seductive look and Keith sighed: "And if you look at me with those eyes..." And as if impelled by an irresistible power he kissed her again passionately.<br>A moan of pleasure escaped her lips: "I'm afraid it will be a weapon that you'll turn against me... because I think I could become quite addict of your kisses. And if you were to deny them to me I might as well suffer from withdrawal symptoms." They looked at each other smiling.  
>Keith gently took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. He wanted to tell her a thousand things, open his heart to her and confess everything he felt. But in a way it seemed that every word would be reductive. What he felt for her was so immense, and almost ineffable. So he kept stroking her face and looking at her.<p>

_Yet I have to__find a way to__tell her...__I can't let__any doubt__linger__between us.__She has to know that__I...__  
><em>_Why is it so__hard to say__? They're__ just__three words.__Yes, they're only three__words__, but they are __all the world__. __Simply and__everything I feel__for her..._

"Allura, I... I love you."  
>Funny how all that mattered in the world could be summed up in three words so small. But it was the truth! The very truth of what he was and wanted to be: the one who loved her and would love her forever. The fact that she reciprocated the sentiment came in second place... because he was perfectly happy just to be there for her.<br>Allura looked at him gently. Her eyes were moistened with tears that the excitement of those words had brought up. But she wasn't going to cry. So great was the joy of that revelation that at the moment she felt only the desire to let herself completely go in that love she had for so long nurtured in secret.  
>"And I love you... always." She whispered.<br>The truth of those words didn't escape them: it was as if for all their whole lives they had done nothing else but wait for the other. They were meant for each other, and at the very moment they met, they recognized each other. And now it was the time for revelation.  
>They clung to each other's arms and stayed still, motionless, for several minutes, without speaking, just enjoying each other's proximity.<br>Keith stroked her hair and tucked a golden strand behind her ear.  
>"You know, there would be another surprise for you" he whispered in her ear.<br>Allura stood up on her elbows and slightly withdrew from him. With a curious look, she asked him: "What? I thought I had just enough surprises for this evening... What else do you have prepared?"  
>"I think you'll like this gift..."<br>And so saying he reached under the couch and pulled out a massive box that Allura promptly recognized.  
>"You'll have to thank the others too, for this gift. Each of us has done his part."<br>While both rose to find a more comfortable position on the couch, Keith handed her the photo album the princess had shown him the previous evening and that was the cause of their argument.  
>"This afternoon me and the boys concluded the section dedicated to the Voltron Force's past." Keith began flipping through the pages of the album in front of her and stopped on those about him.<br>Among many photos depicting Keith at the Academy, Allura immediately noticed one which she already knew: Keith had attached the picture of his brother anew. Under the picture he had written a single word: _Ethan_. Allura turned her eyes to Keith and quietly waited for him to explain.  
>With hard struggle, but this time resolved to not hold back, he said: "For a long time I tried to leave behind the past, to pretend it didn't exist... but it didn't work. Now I know I was wrong. Forgetting is useless... You too had to overcome so much pain, but you never forwent your past. As a matter of fact, your happy memories made you stronger.<br>"Today I decided that I wouldn't try to forget any more. So I thought the best way to do so was by putting my memories in front of everyone and talk about it."  
>With those words, Keith flipped another page of the album and showed her a photograph of his family: Ethan had just been born and was in the arms of his mother, a beautiful raven-haired woman. A little five years old Keith looked at him curiously, while the two happy parents looked, smiling, at the camera .<br>In front of that image Keith sighed. Allura put a hand on his arm, trying to give him strength and comfort.  
>Looking at her with gratitude Keith grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, and slowly he began to SPEAK about his family.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A.N. about the song: <em>

_I'm a very very huge fan of the "Incubus" band, and Dig is one of my favorite. I love the lyrics, and I think it's very suiting Keith (plus, I believe Brandon Boyd's voice and face would be perfectly suitable for Keith, too). _


	8. Epilogue

_So, this is the end..._

_I hope you enjoyed this little story of mine! A very simple story, about friendship and love, that I entirely loved writing. _

_Disclaimers: I don't own Voltron._

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Lance, Pidge and Hunk cautiously approached the door of the room that had housed their musical performances and that was still waiting for them to continue their celebrations.  
>Lance leaned with nonchalance against the wall, his hands in his pockets, and glanced at his partners in crimes: "What do you think? Have we left them enough time to clarify their thoughts?"<br>Pidge looked at his watch and said: "It 's been more than an hour since we left them. We haven't seen either of them run away angry from this room... I guess they had something to speak about".  
>"... Or to do", added mischievously Hunk, exchanging glances with Lance and leaving Pidge speechless.<br>Lance pulled away from the wall with enthusiasm and walked firmly toward the door. "All right. Perhaps it's time we go in! However, best we take care... I wish we weren't really interrupting something."  
>Pidge, almost resentful, rebuked him: "Hey Lance! It's Keith and Princess we're talking about! Not you! They would never do anything improper..."<br>Hunk and Lance exchanged another amused look and couldn't suppress a giggle.  
>"I don't know if you'll still have the same candid thoughts...", Hunk said, tenderly ruffling his brown curls, "...in a few years."<br>"Hey guys, just stop making fun of me!" Pidge replied, slightly irritated. "I may be a boy, but I know how things go! But I also know that Keith is truly a gentleman and that he would treat the princess with the utmost respect."  
>Lance smiled and sighed: "Knowing Keith, maybe you're right! What a pity for him..."<br>Then he directed his attention once again to the door. "But now, let's go in!" And so saying, he pressed the button on the side of the opening.  
>The sliding door opened silently, allowing them to enter. In the room the only sound was that of the fire still crackling in the fireplace. The three looked around without seeing any trace of Keith nor Allura.<br>Hunk's deep voice broke the silence: "Hey, where are those two?".  
>Pidge withdrew toward the side of the room where they had played and walked around the couch. His gaze fell right on the sofa and a huge smile spread across his face. Making gesture with his hand to the other two, he called softly: "Lance, Hunk, come here! But be quiet..."<br>The two could not help but smile at the scene that came before them: their two friends were lying on the couch, hugging, and sleeping deeply, in a pose that was doubtless tender and profoundly intimate: Allura was lying beside Keith, her body fully pressed against his, her arms wrapped around his chest and her legs half intertwined with his; Keith with his right hand encircled her waist, and with the other wrapped her in the shoulders, with a delicate, but at the same time possessive, gesture; their faces were almost touching, his mouth only inches away from her blond head, that was resting peacefully against his chest.  
>Pidge scratched his nose, trying to conceal a slight embarrassment.<br>"I think they made peace," ventured to say, speaking softly.  
>Lance smiled and continued: "I dare say they did something more... than peace."<br>Then he looked away from the couple and directed his eyes to the floor. A large volume with a leather cover, left half open in a box, caught his attention. It was the photo album Allura had prepared to celebrate the Voltron Force's anniversary and that they had helped to complete. The album was open at a photograph of Keith's family. Lance smiled to himself, absurdly happy that his two friends were finally able to confess their feelings for each other. Then, while still staring at the album on the floor, a sudden thought crossed his mind.  
>"Guys, look!" And he pointed out the album on the floor to the other two. "I have an idea."<br>Lance walked quickly toward the table in the other side of the room and swiftly caught an object that was up there, then went back to his friends in front of the sofa.  
>Hunk and Pidge saw that Lance was holding a camera - a very old polaroid camera, practically an antique - and immediately understood his intentions. With a wave of their fingers they immediately communicated their ok.<br>Lance framed Keith and Allura in the lens and took a picture. A few moments later a white square of photographic paper came out from the camera. Lance pulled it out and began to shake it, to bring out the image. Then he lifted the album off the ground, opened it to a particular page, and attached the picture he had just taken, showing his finished work to the other two.  
>Both admired satisfied and Hunk said: "Perfect! I couldn't find a better photo to start the section about <em>The Voltron Force tomorrow<em>".  
>Pidge also agreed, nodding.<br>Then, looking back at the two on the couch, he suggested: "How about waking up the two sleeping lovebirds? We still have to get this party started!"  
>And so saying, the three friends made their way to the couch, the joy evident on their faces, to start that party that, like the love between their two friends, was only at the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
